Final Fantasy XIII concept art
The following is a gallery of concept art for Final Fantasy XIII. __TOC__ Logos File:Final Fantasy XIII Logo.jpg|Logo. FFXIII Logo Art.jpg|Logo art. Characters Main characters Lightning sketch.jpg|Lightning. Lightning Art by Nomura.JPG|Lightning by Tetsuya Nomura. Light Concept Artwork 1.jpg|Lightning by Isamu Kamikokuryo. Lightning FFXIII Early Concept Art.jpg|Lightning. Artwork Promo Image Concept.jpg|Lightning and Snow. FFXIII CG Poster Concept Art.JPG|Lightning. Lightning crystal artwork.jpg|Lightning's crystal. Sazh sketch.jpg|Sazh Katzroy. Sazh crystal sketch.jpg|Sazh Katzroy's crystal. Sazh FFXIII Early Concept Art.jpg|Sazh Katzroy's early concept art. Snow sketch.jpg|Snow Villiers. Snow concept art.jpg|Snow Villiers. Snow crystal concept art.jpg|Snow Villiers's crystal. Hope sketch.jpg|Hope Estheim. Hope crystal sketch.jpg|Hope's crystal. Vanille sketch.jpg|Oerba Dia Vanille. Vanille crystal artwork.jpg|Oerba Dia Vanille's crystal. Fang sketch.jpg|Oerba Yun Fang. FangCG render art.jpg|Oerba Yun Fang. Fang Ragnarok concept.jpg|Oerba Yun Fang, Ragnarok form. FFXIII Vanille & Fang in Crystal Stasis.jpg|Vanille and Fang's crystal. Other characters Galenth Dysley concept.jpg|Galenth Dysley. Galenth concept.jpg|Galenth Dysley. Dysley Sash and Outfit Front Art.jpg|The front of Dysley's outfit. Dysley Staff Necklace Art.jpg|Dysley's staff and necklace. Serah-artwork-ffxiii2.png|Serah Farron. Lake bresha concept3.png|Serah's crystal. Jihl concept art.jpg|Jihl Nabaat. FFXIII-JihlConcept.jpg|Jihl Nabaat. Jihl's Glasses.jpg|Jihl Nabaat's glasses. Jihl's Saber.jpg|Jihl Nabaat's weapon. Cid Raines sketch.png|Cid Raines. Raines Wings.jpg|Cid Raines Cie'th. Raines-boss-artwork-ffxiii.png|Cid Raines Cie'th. Raines crystal art.jpg|Cid Raines's crystal. Yaagart.jpg|Yaag Rosch. Yaag concept.jpg|Yaag Rosch. Yaag's Coat Artwork.jpg|Yaag Rosch's outfit. Yaag Art.jpg|Yaag Rosch's outfit. XIII-Yaag's-Saber-Artwork.jpg|Yaag Rosch's weapon. Dajh Artwork 1.jpg|Dajh Katzroy. Dajh concept.png|Dajh Katzroy. Dajh concept2.png|Dajh Katzroy. Dahj crystal.png|Dajh Katzroy's crystal. Nora Estheim art.jpg|Nora Estheim. Bartholomew Estheim concept art.jpg|Bartholomew Estheim. Amodart.jpg|Amodar. Amodar concept.png|Amodar. Amodar concept2.png|Amodar. Gadot.png|Gadot. Gadot.PNG|Gadot. Gadot concept.png|Gadot. Gadot concept2.png|Gadot. Lebreau.jpg|Lebreau. Lebreau concept.png|Lebreau. Lebreau concept2.png|Lebreau. Artwork - Maqui.png|Maqui. Maqui art 2.png|Maqui. Maqui concept.png|Maqui. Yuj.png|Yuj. Yuj concept.png|Yuj. Yuj concept2.png|Yuj. Rydgea concept.png|Rygdea. Rygdeart.jpg|Rygdea. FFXIII Soldiers Art.jpg|Guardian Corps soldiers. Guardian Corps.jpg|Guardian Corps man. Guardian Corps 2.jpg|Guardian Corps woman. FFXIII-Palumpolum worker-ConceptArt-.jpg|Palumpolum worker. Eden Grand Prix race Show Girl.jpg|Grand Prix race show girl. Locations Cocoon File:FFXIII Skies.jpg|The skies of Cocoon. Cocoon artwork.jpg|Cocoon. Cocoon Concept Artwork.jpg|Cocoon. FFXIII Bodhum.jpg|Bodhum. Bodhum Beach.png|Bodhum beach. Bodhum beach concept.png|Bodhum beach. Bodhum concept.png|Bodhum. Bodhum concept3.png|Bodhum. Bodhum concept4.png|Bodhum. Bodhum concept2.png|ABodhum. Bodhum station concept.png|Bodhum station. Ffxiii concept art.png|Bodhum. Cafe concept1.png|Lebreau's bar. Cafe concept2.png|Lebreau's bar. Lightning's House Artwork.jpg|Lightning's house. Lightning's house2.png|Lightning's house, second floor interior. Lightning's kitchen.png|Lightning's kitchen. Lightning's livingroom.png|Lightning's living room. Bodhum fireworks character map.jpg|Concept map of the characters' positions during the fireworks festival. Euride gorge concept1.png|Euride Gorge. Euride gorge concept2.png|Euride Gorge. Euride gorge concept3.png|Euride Gorge. Euride Gorge.png|Euride Gorge. FFXIII Train Intro.png|Train to Hanging Edge. Train concept 3.jpg|Railway to Hanging Edge. Purge concept.png|Purge Train. Train concept.png|Purge Train. FFXIII Roads.jpg|Hanging Edge. Hanging edge concept1.png|Hanging Edge. Hanging edge concept2.png|Hanging Edge. Hanging Edge.png|Hanging Edge. Hanging edge bridge concept1.png|Hanging Edge bridge. Hanging edge bridge concept2.png|Hanging Edge bridge. Hanging edge bridge concept3.png|Hanging Edge bridge. Hanging edge bridge concept4.png|Hanging Edge bridge. Hanging edge windmill concept.png|Handing Edge windmill. Hanging edge apparatus concept.png|Hanging Edge apparatus. Pulse Vestige artwork.jpg|Pulse Vestige. PulseFC1.jpg|Pulse Vestige. Pulse vestige concept.png|Pulse Vestige. Pulse Vestige at Bodhum.jpg|Pulse Vestige. Pulse vestige concept2.png|Pulse Vestige. Vestige concept 3.jpg|Pulse Vestige. Vestige concept 4.jpg|Pulse Vestige. Vestige concept 5.jpg|Pulse Vestige. Vestige concept 6.jpg|Pulse Vestige. Vestige concept 9.jpg|Pulse Vestige. Vestige concept 8.jpg|Pulse Vestige, Anima's Throne. Pulse Vestige gate.jpg|Pulse Vestige, gate. FFXIII crystal lake.jpg|Lake Bresha. Lake bresha concept1.png|Lake Bresha. Lake bresha concept4.png|Lake Bresha. Lake bresha concept2.png|Lake Bresha. PSICOM Lake Bresha.png|Lake Bresha. Lake Bresha Ruins Concept.jpg|Lake Bresha ruins. Lake bresha ruins concept3.png|Lake Bresha ruins. Lake bresha ruins concept.png|Lake Bresha ruins. Lake bresha ruins concept2.png|Lake Bresha ruins. VilePeaks.png|Vile Peaks. Vile peaks concept1.png|Vile Peaks. Vile peaks concept2.png|Vile Peaks. Vile peaks concept3.png|Vile Peaks. Vile peaks concept4.png|Vile Peaks. Vile peaks concept5.png|Vile Peaks. Vile peaks concept6.png|Vile Peaks. Vile peaks concept7.png|Vile Peaks. Vile peaks concept8.png|Vile Peaks. Vile peaks concept9.png|Vile Peaks. Vile peaks concept10.png|Vile Peaks. Vile peaks bridge.png|Vile Peaks, bridge. Whitewood Crystal.png|Gapra Whitewood. GapraWhitewood.png|Gapra Whitewood. Gapra whitewood concept7.png|Gapra Whitewood. Gapra whitewood concept8.png|Gapra Whitewood. Gapra whitewood concept9.png|Gapra Whitewood. Gapra whitewood concept2.png|Gapra Whitewood. Gapra whitewood concept1.png|Gapra Whitewood. Gapra whitewood concept10.png|Gapra Whitewood. Gapra whitewood concept3.png|Gapra Whitewood. Gapra whitewood concept4.png|Gapra Whitewood. Gapra whitewood concept5.png|Gapra Whitewood. Gapra whitewood concept6.png|Gapra Whitewood. Sunleth waterscape concept1.png|Sunleth Waterscape. Sunleth Waterscape.png|Sunleth Waterscape. Sunleth waterscape concept2.png|Sunleth Waterscape. Sunleth waterscape concept3.png|Sunleth Waterscape. Electric fence concept.png|Electric fence at the end of Sunleth Waterscape. Train station concept.png|Station to Nautilus. Palumpolum.jpg|Palumpolum. Palumpolum port artwork.jpg|Palumpolum, port. Palumpolum underground.jpg|Palumpolum, Nutriculture Complex. Palumpolum streets 1.jpg|Palumpolum, Agora. Palumpolum Downtown concept art.jpg|Palumpolum, Rivera Towers. Palumpolum streets 2.jpg|Palumpolum, roof in Rivera Towers. Palumpolum streets 3.jpg|Palumpolum, hallway in Felix Heights. Palumpolum streets 4.jpg|Palumpolum, Estheim residence. Esthiem house artwork.jpg|Palumpolum, Estheim residence. Palumpolum Brands Art.jpg|Palumpolum signs. FFXIII Lindblum.jpg|''Lindblum.'' Lindblum concept art1.jpg|''Lindblum''. Lindblum dock.jpg|''Lindblum'' dock. Nautilus Concept Artwork.jpg|Nautilus. FFXIII Nautilus.jpg|Nautilus. Nautilus.png|Nautilus. Pompa Sancta countdown.jpg|Nautilus, countdown clock. Nautilus 4.jpg|Nautilus. Nautilus 5.jpg|Nautilus. Nautilus 6.jpg|Nautilus. Nautilus 7.jpg|Nautilus. Nautilus 8.jpg|Nautilus. Nautilus 9.jpg|Nautilus. Nautilus.jpg|Nautilus. Fiendlord'sKeepArt.png|Nautilus, Fiendlord's Keep. Palamecia Entrance Artwork.jpg|''Palamecia, entrance. Palamecia1.jpg|''Palamecia, corridor. Palamecia 3.jpg|''Palamecia''. Palamecia 4.jpg|''Palamecia'', engine core. Palamecia 5.jpg|''Palamecia'', weather deck. Palamecia 7.jpg|''Palamecia''. Palamecia 10.jpg|''Palamecia'', bridge. Fifth Ark.png|Fifth Ark. Fifth ark concept art1.jpg|Fifth Ark. Fifth ark 2.jpg|Fifth Ark. Fifth ark 3.jpg|Fifth Ark. Fifth ark 4.jpg|Fifth Ark. Fifth ark 6.jpg|Fifth Ark. Fifth ark 7.jpg|Fifth Ark. Fifth ark 8.jpg|Fifth Ark. Fifth ark 9.jpg|Fifth Ark. EdenFF13.png|Eden. FFXIII Artwork.jpg|Eden, skies. FFXIII-Rail.jpg|Eden, skies. Edenconcept.png|Eden race track. Cid's office Eden artwork.jpg|Eden, the Primarch's office. Eden street1.jpg|Eden. Eden street2.jpg|Edenhall. Edenhall concept.png|Edenhall. Eden Centre concept.png|Eden. Eden street3.jpg|Eden. Eden city art.jpg|Eden. Eden concept 2.jpg|Eden. Eden concept art.jpg|Eden. Orphan's Cradle entrance artwork.jpg|Orphan's Cradle, entrance. Orphan's Cradle Concept Art.png|Orphan's Cradle. Orphan's Cradle Tesseracts concept art.png|Orphan's Cradle, Tesseracts. Orphan's Cradle Narthex artwork.jpg|The Narthex. FFXIII Cocoon Crystal Pillar.jpg|Crystal pillar. Crystallized Cocoon Artwork.jpg|Center of the crystal pillar. Gran Pulse FFXIII Pulse2.jpg|Gran Pulse. PulseSky 2.jpg|Gran Pulse. Gran Pulse Concept art.png|Gran Pulse. Pulse artwork3.jpg|Gran Pulse. Vallis Media.png|Vallis Media. Paddran Society Artwork.jpg|Yaschas Massif Paddra. Mah'habara Subterra.png|Mah'habara Subterra. Mah'habara concept.png|Mah'habara Subterra. Sulyya Springs Art.png|Sulyya Springs. Sulyya Springs FFXIII.png|Sulyya Springs. Taejin's Tower Concept Artwok.jpg|Taejin's Tower. Taejin tower gate.jpg|Taejin's Tower, gate. Taejinn's Tower Ground Tier concept.png|Taejin's Tower, ground floor. Taejin Tower 1.jpg|Taejin's Tower. Taejin tower elevator.jpg|Taejin's Tower, elevator. Oerba Village.png|Oerba. Oerba Concept Art.jpg|Oerba, factory. Oerba Ultimania concept.jpg|Oerba with the Pulse Vestige before the war. Oerba Ruins.png|Oerba. VanilleFangHome.png|Oerba, Vanille and Fang's home. Vanille& fang house artwork.jpg|Oerba, Vanille and Fang's home. Vanille& fang house artwork2.jpg|Oerba, Vanille and Fang's house. Oerba artwork2.jpg|Oerba. Oerba 3.jpg|Oerba. Oerba 4.jpg|Oerba. Oerba Brands Art FFXIII.jpg|Oerba signs. Cocoon above Pulse Artwork.jpg|Crystallized Cocoon on Pulse. Unused locations Final Fantasy XIII Location Artwork Images|City (used later for Akademeia in Final Fantasy XIII-2). Final Fantasy XIII Early Concept Art - Gran Pulse City?.jpg|Early location art. Final Fantasy XIII Early Concept Art - Air City.jpg|Early location art. Final Fantasy XIII Early Concept Art - Children.jpg|Early location art. Final Fantasy XIII Early Concept Art - Plant.jpg|Early location art. Battle Enemies Behemoth Cocoon FFXIII Art.jpg|Behemoth (Cocoon) Behemoth Pulse FFXIII Art.jpg|Behemoth (Gran Pulse) Zwerg Scandroid Art.jpg|Zwerg Scandroid. Wight Pijavica Art FFXIII.jpg|Wight (left) and Pijavica (right) Vespid Enemy Art FFXIII.jpg| Barbed Specter, Vespid, and Triffid. Vercingetorix Art FFXIII.jpg|Vercingetorix. Uhlan Art FFXIII.jpg|Uhlan. Syphax Art FFXIII.jpg|Syphax. Silver Lobo Art.jpg|Silver Lobo. Seeker Art FFXIII.jpg|Seeker. Sahagin Art FFXIII.jpg|Orobon, Sahagin, and Dagonite. Sacrifice FFXIII Art.jpg|Sacrifice. Raktavija Art FFXIII.jpg|Vetala. Pulsework Soldier Art .jpg|Pulsework Soldier. Pulsework Gladiator Art.jpg|Pulsework Gladiator. PSICOM Trooper Art.jpg|PSICOM Enforcer. PSICOM Male Art.jpg|PSICOM Ranger. PSICOM Female Art.jpg|PSICOM Huntress. PSICOM Aerial Trooper Art.jpg|PSICOM Aerial Recon. Pantheron Art FFXIII.jpg|Pantheron. Orion Art FFXIII.jpg|Orion. Managarmr Art.jpg|Mánagarmr. Leyak FFXIII Art.jpg|Leyak. Imp FFXIII Art.jpg|Imp. Goblins Art FFXIII.jpg|Goblin, Goblin Chieftain, Munchkin, Munchkin Maestro, Borgbear, and Borgbear Hero. Ghoul Art FFXIII.jpg|Ghoul. Geiseric Art FFXIII.jpg|Geiseric. Frog Art FFXIII.jpg|Breshan Bass, Bloodfang Bass, Mud Frog, Hedge Frog, Ceratoraptor, and Ceratosaur. Flan Art FFXIII.jpg|Flan, Rust Pudding, Flandragora, Phosphoric Ooze, Flanborg, and Flanitor. FFXIII Soldiers Art.jpg|Corps Watchman, Corps Pacifex, Corps Regular, Corps Steward, and a Cavalry soldier. FFXIII Leech Art.jpg|Frag Leech and Noctilucale. Drone Art FFXIII.jpg|Watchdrone. Chonchon Art FFXIII.jpg|Chonchon. Combat Engineeers Art FFXIII.jpg|Boxed Phalanx and Hoplite. Centaurions Art FFXIII.jpg|Berserker, Tyrant, and their Centaurion Blades Carapace Enemies Art FFXIII.jpg|Scalebeast and Lucidon. Cactuar Art FFXIII.jpg|Cactuar and Flowering Cactuar. Bomb FFXIII Art.jpg|Bomb. Bomb FFXIII Unused Art.jpg|Bomb (unused). Bituitus Art FFXIII.jpg|Bituitus. Bird Ninja Art FFXIII.jpg|Skata'ne, Stikini, and Yakshini. Aquila Velocycle Art.jpg|Aquila Velocycle Adamantoise Art FFXIII.jpg|Adamantoise and Adamantortoise. Adamantheron Art.jpg|Adamantheron. Bosses PSICOM Supersoldier Artwork.jpg|PSICOM Marauder (left) and Sanctum Templar (right). Aerial Enemy Art FFXIII.jpg|Garuda Interceptor (left) and Amphisbaena (right). Dreadnought Art FFXIII.jpg|Dreadnought. Aster Protoflorian Artwork.jpg|Aster Protoflorian. Palumpolum Airship Art.jpg|Havoc Skytank. Midlight Reaper Art FFXIII.jpg|Midlight Reaper. Raines Wings.jpg|Cid Raines' wings. Proudclad Art FFXIII.jpg|''Proudclad''. Wladislaus Art FFXIII.jpg|Wladislaus. Eidolons Shiva Artwork XIII.jpg|The Shiva Sisters. Shiva Sisters Design.jpg|The Shiva Sisters. Shiva Bike Artwork.jpg|Shiva in Gestalt Mode. now Cool Riding.jpg|Shiva in Gestalt Mode. Nix Closeups Art FFXIII.jpg|Nix. Shiva Sisters symbol.png|Shiva summon animation. Odin concept.png|Odin. Odin concept2.png|Odin. Odin concept1.png|Odin. Odin concept1-2.png|Odin. LightningOdinConcept.png|Odin and Lightning. Summon odin.png|Odin's summoning crest. Brynnhildr concept.png|Brynhildr. Brynhildr weapon concept.png|Brynhildr's weapon. Brynhildr summon symbol.png|Brynhildr's summoning crest. Bahamut concept.png|Bahamut. Bahamut summon animation concept.png|Bahamut summon animation. Bahamut summon symbol concept.png|Bahamut's summoning crest. Alexander concept.png|Alexander. Alexander gestalt concept.png|Alexander in Gestalt Mode. Hope on Alexander.jpg|Hope in Alexander's hand. Alexander summon animation concept.png|Alexander's summon animation. Alexander summon symbol concept.png|Alexander's summoning crest. Hecatoncheir concept.png|Hecatoncheir. Hecatoncheir gestalt concept.png|Hecatoncheir in Gestalt Mode. Hecatoncheir summon symbol.png|Hecatoncheir summoning crest. Hecatoncheir summon concept.png|Hecatoncheir summon animation. VanilleHecatonConcept.png|Vanille and Hecatoncheir. Creatures Fal'Cie Fal'Cie Anima.jpg|Anima. Anima concept art.jpg|Anima. Pulse Vestige guardian.jpg|Pulse Vestige guardian (Protera). Siren.jpg|Siren. Fenix.jpg|Phoenix. Phoenix artwork.jpg|Phoenix. Phoenix artwork2.jpg|Phoenix. Carbuncle falcie concept.jpg|Carbuncle. Barthandelus 1 Artwork.jpg|Barthandelus's first form. Barthandelus 2 Artwork.jpg|Barthandelus's second form. Barthandelus 3 Artwork.jpg|Barthandelus's third form. Dysley Face Morphs Art.jpg|Barthandelus face transformations. Menrva.png|Menrva. Atomo.jpg|Atomos. Bismarck.jpg|Bismarck. Dahaka artwork.jpg|Dahaka. Dahaka Battle Form Art.jpg|Dahaka's battle form. Orphan First Form.png|Orphan. Orphan final form.png|Orphan (final form). Orphan staggered concept.png|Orphan staggered. Fal'Cie Diabolos FFXIII Concept Art.jpg|Diabolos (unused). Fal'cie Garuda FFXIII Concept Art.jpg|Garuda (unused). FFXIII Gilgamesh fal'Cie.jpg|Gilgamesh (unused). Fal'cie Nemesis FFXIII Concept Art.jpg|Nemesis (unused). Fal'Cie Ramuh FFXIII Concept Art.jpg|Ramuh (unused). FFXIII Squid fal'Cie.jpg|Squid (unused). Pulse mountain art 4.jpg|Squid (unused). Animals and plants Chocobo concept art.jpg|Chocobo. Animals of Cocoon.jpg|Animals of Cocoon. Animals of Pulse.jpg|Animals of Gran Pulse. Pulse flora 1.jpg|Pulse flora. Pulse flora 2.jpg|Pulse flora. Pulse flora 3.jpg|Pulse flora. Pulse flora.jpg|Pulse flora. Pompa Sancta Eidolons Carbuncle1.jpg|Carbuncle. Carbuncle 1.jpg|Carbuncle. Carbuncle2.jpg|Carbuncle. XIII-Ifrit.jpg|Ifrit. Valefor FFXIII.jpg|Valefor. XIII Siren concept art.jpg|Siren. Leviathan FFXIII.jpg|Leviathan. Ramu.jpg|Ramuh. Dancers pompasancta.jpg|Dancers of Flame and Water. Ragnarock.jpg|Ragnarok. Other creatures Taejin Tower Guardian Art FFXIII.jpg|Menhirrim. Oerba bhakti.jpg|Bhakti. L'Cie elements and divinity L'Cie Brands.png|L'Cie brands. Sanctum Insignia.png|Cocoon l'Cie brand. Cocoon Brand.png|Cocoon l'Cie brand. L'Cie Mark Anima.png|Pulse l'Cie brand. Pulse Brand.png|Pulse l'Cie brand. Cocoon through Serah's Tear.jpg|Serah's crystal tear. Ragnarok concept art.jpg|Ragnarok. Pulse FFXIII Concept Art.jpg|Pulse. Lindzei Statue Art.jpg|Lindzei statue. CiethStoneArt.png|Cie'th Stone. Etro's Gate concept art.jpg|Etro's gate. Lindzei Crystal FFXIII Concept Art.jpg|"Lindzei crystal" Technology Ffxiii apparatus concept.png|Apparatus. Guns Art FFXIII.jpg|Rocket launcher. PSICOM Communicator Art 2.jpg|Communicator. PSICOM Communicator Art.jpg|Communicator. Palumpolum Camera Art .jpg|Camera from Palumpolum. Earpiece Art.jpg|Yaag Rosch's earpiece. Summoning gate concept.png|Summoning gate. Vehicles Purge train2.jpg|Purge train Train concept.png|Purge train. FFXIII Vehicle Art.jpg|Tank. Fifth ark airship.jpg|Fifth Ark airship. Miscellaneous Treasure Sphere Art FFXIII.jpg|Treasure sphere. Dysley's Staff Art FFXIII.jpg|Galenth Dysley's staff. Birthday dinner.png|Lightning's birthday dinner. Lightning's Knife.jpg|Survival knife. Potion FFXIII Concept Art.jpg|Potion. PS2 Storyboard XIII.jpg|Storyboard for PS2. Unused monster.png|Unused monster. Key art FFXIII Lightning and Snow.jpg|Promotional artwork. Ffxiii-team.jpg|Promotional artwork. FFXIII art.0200.jpg|Promotional artwork. FFXIII art.0312.jpg|Promotional artwork. FFXIII art.0314.jpg|Promotional artwork. Nautilus Party.jpg|Promotional artwork. PulseParty.png|Promotional artwork. FFXIII Characters.jpg|Promotional artwork. FFXIII Lightning.jpg|Promotional artwork. Yoshitaka Amano artworks AmanoLightning.jpg|Lightning. FFXIII Amano.jpg|Group. Amano Snow and Serah.jpeg|Snow and Serah. Other artwork LightningLcieMarkNYCC.png|Lightning by Jonathan Jacques-Belletête made for New York Comic Con 2011's "East Meets West". Category:Final Fantasy XIII Category:Final Fantasy XIII artwork